The laying of flexible lines to the supply of hydraulics or electrics/electronics in a motor vehicle is problematic, in particular in the region of the vehicle axles or wheel suspension—but not only there—since, during operation, vehicle parts, in particular wheels and wheel suspensions, execute not inconsiderable relative movements with respect to the vehicle parts surrounding them. However, for the reliable operation of a vehicle it is absolutely necessary to securely protect the laid lines not only against damage due to objects acting on the vehicle from the outside, for example stone striking thereagainst, but also in particular against damage due to, for example, such relative movements (tension or compression applied to the lines or rotation of the lines) or due to chafing movements against other parts of the vehicle. The guiding of the lines in the case of motor vehicles which are equipped with systems with which movements of the vehicle about the longitudinal, transverse and/or verticle axes are intended to be entirely or partially compensated for is very particularly problematic. In order to be able to achieve said compensation, elements, for example actuators, are arranged in the region of the chassis and are activated hydraulically and/or electrically by a control unit, arranged, for example, centrally in the vehicle, via flexible supply lines laid in the region of the chassis. Such lines are very particularly exposed to the abovementioned relative movements; however, they are also at risk because they have to be arranged relatively close to the ground and in the immediate vicinity of the rotating wheels.
DE 44 43 809 A1 and DE 101 20 219 A1, which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose stabilizer arrangements and vehicle axle arrangements, from which approaches leading to a solution of the discussed problem can be gathered.
However, the inventor was not only faced with solving the problem of laying the flexible lines with protection against damage; for weight and cost reasons, the guiding of the lines is intended to be able to be implemented as directly as possible—in other words: over short routes.